Different
by eternal.angel.wings
Summary: When Emma Gilmore falls off a cliff she thinks she's dead, but what happens when she is pulled out of the water in another time, and by our lovely William Turner.Can a new love happen through so many differences.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first fanfiction. So don't be to hard on me. This was just an idea that came to me when listening to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse, so give it a shot. Yes i am a big Will/Elizabeth shipper but i just had to try this out.

Summary: When Emma Gilmore falls off a cliff she thinks she's dead, but what happens when she is pulled out of the water in another time, and by our lovely William Turner. She has to deal with a different time, different people and different clothes. Can a new love happen through all the differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own the character Emma who i made up  
**

* * *

17 year old Emma Gilmore walked along the beach with tears streaming down her face. Her blue shirt was catching the wind as she walked. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of 2 years after catching him making out with her friend Rebecca. She could feel the sand between her toes and the water gently touching her feet but it was if it was not there, it was like she had become numb the moment she saw them. She didn't even remember how she got to the beach. As Emma reached the end of the beach she came to a cliff with a narrow walk way up. She pushed her satchel bag behind her, put her white slip-on tennis shoes back on and began to walk up the steep narrow walk way. 

"Why did I ever think I could trust him, I knew what he was like before we started going out, I'm so stupid" Emma muttered to herself "I am such an idiot, my life sucks, i loose my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time, but thats just my life now isn't it"

As she reached the top of the cliff she look at the view, it was beautiful but nothing more than nature, two hours ago she would have thought that it was more than that, that it represented her perfect life and love with _Mike_. Emma walked to the edge that was over the water and sat down with her legs hanging over the edge. She got her mp3 player out and pressed play. The song Every time we touch by Cascada came on. At this point Emma just let the tears fall freely. This was their song

'How could I have been so blind, Was it my fault? I should have know that _Rebecca_ would do something like this' She thought bitterly 'she was always trying to hard around me' Thoughts swirled around Emma's head so fast that she decided to move away from the edge. As she stood up, she lost her balance and fell over the side of the cliff into the blue water below.

Her last thought before she hit the water was 'My life sucks' then darkness.

* * *

AN: Ok. Love it, Hate it. And i promise it will get more interesting i just had to do this chapter to actually get her there. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 1  Rescue

Heres the next chapter Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the music i mention. The only thing i do own is Emma**.

* * *

Chapter 1

The water was pushing down on her chest, she couldn't breathe. The air was being sucked out so fast. She tried to move her legs and arms but found she couldn't move. She was out cold but her mind was still working and she could just feel herself sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She had given up. What was the point in living anymore, her life sucked. She was almost gone when she felt two big, strong arms wrap around her waist and begin to pull her toward the surface. They were getting closer and closer till she felt air on her face as they reached the surface.

As this man got to the where her could stand up he picked her up and started running (as much as he could run in water) towards the beach. Water was splashing all round them, making Emma even more cold then she already was.

When he reached the beach her placed her softly on the beach and began to feel for a pulse. She still had a pulse but wasn't breathing so he started a strange old fashion way of doing CPR. He rolled her on to her side and started hitting her back. Surprisingly it work and Emma began to spit out the sea water sitting in her lungs. Emma coughed ruffly as the air began to refill her lungs. She rolled on to her back and stared straight into the eyes of the young man who looked a bit older than her. They were a warm chocolate brown and were full of concern.

"Miss are you alright?" He ask gently

"I think so" Emma answered trying to sit up but at that moment her head began to spin "Ok maybe not, my head hurts but I think I'm ok other than that"

"We need to get you to the hospital, Miss" He urged trying to pick her up

"I'm fine thankyou, you don't need to carry me. And I don't think I need the hospital, I think I just need some ice for my head and some chocolate for my brain then I'll be good as new" Pausing for a moment Emma noticed that the young man was dressed in old fashioned clothes "What's with the costume" She asked interested as she stood up slowly

"Costume?" He inquired

"Yes the …" Emma then realised that everyone walking around was wearing period costume. '_Ok this is not normal' She thought to herself. _Then for some unknown reason she decided to ask the year

"Um, do you know what year it is?"

"Yes Miss it's 1684"

_Great no wonder everything seems weird I'm in a different time. OK I'm probably dreaming so I'll just pinch myself and wake up. _Emma pinched herself _Ouch! Ok maybe I'm not dreaming maybe I'm unconscious so I'll just play along till I wake up._

Confused by this strange woman who didn't know the year, had a strange out fit on and just pinched herself Will decided to ask her again if she was alright.

"Are you sure your alright, Miss?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Physically, beside a headache, I feel fine but I can't seem to remember anything about myself. I know that my name is Emma and I'm 17 but other than that, I'm completely blank" _It's better to tell him this than freak him out and say hey I'm from the future._

"Well that does present a problem" He said once she'd finished

"May I ask your name and where we are?"

"My name is William Turner, but you may call me Will, and your in Port Royal Miss Emma"

"Port Royal?"

"Yes, Miss Emma"

"Just call me Emma please"

"As you wish, Miss Emma" Will replied ignoring what she said

"Just Emma please" She said again

"As you wish, Miss Emma"

"Just Emma" She said getting annoyed

"Ok Emma" He replied giving in smiling slightly

"Thankyou" She said with a smile. Happy that she won the argument. "Now do you know anywhere I could change out of these wet clothes?"

"You can come back to the blacksmiths with me. You can change there"

"Thankyou" Emma said sincerely as he began to lead the way towards the blacksmiths. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to their destination. As she walked along beside Will she thought to herself _maybe this dream won't be so bad after all._

* * *

Ok guys. Read and Review(It's my first fic so be kind). Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm in the middle of writing it. Hope your enjoying it. _  
_


	3. meeting

Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter. I have almost finished the next chapter so it should be up soon. I've finished school now so i will have much more time to write WOO!. Anyway hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the caribbean.(Sorry for spelling) The only thing i own is Emma cause i made her up**.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Emma's Pov_

Wow this place is… different, Not that it wasn't beautiful, but it defiantly was different. The water was crystal blue and the sand was so soft it looked like a picture off a travel brochure. But it was defiantly different to 2007. Crap! I don't have any period clothing. I can't get changed into the pesant skirt, string top and flip flops in my bag. Then I'd defiantly freak this poor guy out. Maybe I should ask him where I could get some.

"Umm…Will, I just realised I don't have any dry clothes to change into. Is there somewhere I could maybe get some" I asked him politely.

"Oh, well that does present a problem" he then looked me up and down and then began to stare at me thoughtfully. "My friend Elizabeth Swan, She is the governors daughter, I'm sure she can help you out and if i ask kindly she might even let you stay with her"

My heart dropped. Great his "friend" Elizabeth, which in this time probably means his fiancé. Aw well, if she's the governors daughter that probably means she has good clothes. I have always wanted to wear one of those big dresses. "Ok, Mr William Turner, Lead the way"

Will lead me to this beautiful white house with a huge gravel drive way and a big iron gate. It was like walking to the queens house, of course it wasn't as big as Buckingham Palace but that was the feeling I got.

"Wow, Will this house is Amazing" I said in awe while we stood at the black iron gate.

"It's very beautiful, the inside is very spectacular too" He commented giving me a smile. I smiled back but turned my face away fast as I began to blush. He opened the gate and motioned for me to pass through them. He closed the gate behind himself with small clanking sound coming from the iron, then came up behind me and lead me towards the front door. When his hand touched my back I swear I felt electric sparks come from his hand. I never got that feeling when I was with Ben and by the way Will's hand flinched when it touched my back I assume he felt the sparks too. We then just stood there completely frozen for what felt like hours but was only about 30 seconds till he pulled his hand away to knock on the front door.

The big white door opened to reveal a servant (of some sort) with a quizzical look on his face when he saw me in my wet modern clothes. "Good Morning Mr Turner, what can I do for you and your…friend this day?"

"I have come to see Miss Swann is she in?" Will asked politely

"Yes she is if you'd like to come in and wait I will get her from upstairs" The man moved aside to let us pass through the door, then headed upstairs to find Elizabeth or Miss Swann to him.

"Will, are you sure about this? I don't want to be an annoyance." I asked him. Honestly concerned about this fact.

"Yes, I'm sure. She is a very nice person, she will help us…I mean you, out" He said back sincerely. It looked like he was about to say something else when a young woman's voice interrupted.

"Will, it's so good to see" She began to rush down the stairs till she spotted me and her step faltered "And who is this?" She asked as she arrived next to us. I gave her a small smile as Will introduced us.

"This is Emma, I saved her from the water this morning and she seems to have lost her memory"

"Oh that's awful" She turned towards me "I'm Elizabeth Swann" She gave a slight curtsy, so I felt I should do the same.

"Miss Swann, may I speak to you for a moment?" Will asked softly

"Of course Will" they then walked into a sitting room off too the right, out of earshot. Though by the look on her face she wasn't too happy with him but he seemed to calm her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked her something. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy.

_Will's POV_

"Miss Swann, I have a favour to ask of you" I asked calmly

"Anything Will, and please call me Elizabeth" she responded with a huge smile on her face.

"I was wondering, seeing as Emma has no memory, clothes or place to stay, if you could let her stay with you and your father for a while, lend her some clothes…be her friend, just till she has her memory back" I asked cautiously. Elizabeth was a beautiful person inside and outside but she wasn't so use to having to share things. Her face fell.

"Will how could you come and ask me something like this? This is a major favour, she is a commoner who wears strange clothes. She could try and kill me in my sleep!" Elizabeth began pacing up and down the room getting louder with each sentence.

I stepped in front of her and placed my hand on her shoulder "Please, Elizabeth. She needs our help" Her face softened as she slowly agreed.

"Ok William, I will become her friend. But to do that you need to leave, ok?" she said with a small smile.

We walked back over to Emma to tell her the decision Elizabeth had made. She was looking at the house like she had never seen anything like it.

"Good News Emma, Elizabeth has agreed to let you be a guest here" I gave a smile

"Oh…that's wonderful, Thankyou so much Miss Swann" Emma said sincerely

"I'm very glad to have you here. And please call me Elizabeth" Elizabeth replied with a smile. She then turned to me and gave me a big grin. I took this as my time to leave.

"Now it is my time to leave. Thankyou Miss Elizabeth it has been a pleasure as always" I leant down and kissed the back of her hand and then turned to Emma. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Emma"

"Thankyou so much Will, you saved my life. And please it's just Emma" she said with a smile

"He does that to me too Emma, don't worry. He just can't help himself" Elizabeth said with a small laugh. Emma laughed too as I began to blush.

"I was glad to be of service Miss Emma" I lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. Some sort of spark shot through me at that moment and everything seemed a bit hazy. "Good day ladies" I added quickly and left with a small bow. _What was that about?_

* * *

**Did ya love it, Hate it? Please Review and be kind :)**_  
_


	4. Raining Love

Hey Everyone. Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the caribbean the only thing i own is Emma because i made her up.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

2 week later

Emma has spent this time getting to Elizabeth and Governor Swann, She has become very close with Elizabeth and the Governor. Elizabeth and Emma have spent this time shopping and getting Emma settled in. They haven't seen Will since he dropped her off at the Swann residence.

"Elizabeth. That dress you got was beautiful, you must wear it too the ball next week" Emma said eagerly with a huge grin on her face.

"I plan on doing just that. You must get a hurry on if your going to make your dress. The fabric is beautiful"

"Your right"

"So what would you like to do now?" Elizabeth asked

"I think I would like to go for a down to the beach. Do you mind?" Emma asked

"Not at all. But if your not back in 2 hours I'm sending out a search party" Elizabeth said sarcastically with a big smile on her face as Emma walked around behind the screen to change.

"Need any help?"

"No, but thanks"

Elizabeth could still not get over how informal Emma was. She was a breathe of fresh air and just what Elizabeth needed with Captain Norrington hanging around.

"So what do you think?" Emma asked when she came out from behind the screen. She was wearing a white top with a brown vest and black skirt.

Before Elizabeth could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth, are you girls decent?" Governor Swann questioned from behind the door.

"Yes Father, come in" Elizabeth replied turning from her place on the bed facing Emma to facing the door

"How was your trip?"

"Lovely, both Emma and I got beautiful dresses for the Gala"

"Splendid" He turned towards Emma "You look lovely Emma"

Emma blushed "Thankyou" Emma sat down at the vanity and pulled her brown curly hair half up and half down with a white ribbon.

"And where are you off too?"

"I was just going to take a walk along the water" Emma smiled

"Well enjoy yourself"

"I will" Emma walked over to the governor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. (in a fatherly way). "Bye" Emma waved to Elizabeth and walked down the stairs and out the door with one destination in mind. Will.

_Emma's POV_

"I may as well go to the beach first, before those rain clouds come" Emma said to herself as she walked toward the sand. When she reached it she sat down and pulled off the boots she had put on before she left. Then laid down on the sand pulling her skirt to her knees so her legs could tan. She just lay there thinking about what she would say to will when she saw him again.

Emma had been lying on the beach for about 10 minutes with her eyes closed when someone blocked her sun by standing at her head.

"Hey, your standing…" Emma died off as she realised to was Will, "Will"

"Miss Emma, what are you doing out here all alone?" Will inquired bending down to her level.

"Just enjoying the sun and um… cloud watching" Emma was proud of herself for coming up with an excuse for why she was sitting there. She couldn't just tell him she was thinking about him.

"Cloud watching?"

"Gee people ask a lot of questions around here" Emma murmured to herself while she sat up.

"What?" Will was obviously confused

"Nothing. Cloud watching is trying to make up what the clouds are in the shape of" Emma answer

"Oh"

"Would you like to play with me. It's no fun doing it by myself" asked Emma

"Ah…ok"

Emma and Will lied down on the sand side by side staring at the clouds. Then Emma began explaining. "Ok see there, that one looks like a bunny" Emma said pointing to towards a cloud on her left. Accidentally brushing Will as she brought her hand down.

"Yes I see, and that one looks like a ship" Trying to ignore the fact that electric shocks shot up his arm at the smallest touch from Emma.

"Yeah" Emma responded looking over at Will and smiling. Will looked over and they caught each others gaze and just held it there. They began moving closer to each other, their lips almost touching when it began to rain heavily.

Emma and Will jumped apart and jumped up. Will began to run towards cover while Emma just stood there letting the rain soak her through. When Will realised she wasn't beside him he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Miss Emma come on, you'll catch a chill standing out here" He exclaimed running back to her side. Grabbing her hand he began to pull her towards cover.

"No, Will wait. Just feel the rain" Having come from a place that was in a serious drought the rain was a miracle. Will stood next to Emma as she tipped her head to the rain and began dancing around.

"Miss Emma I must insist.."

"No Will come on" Emma took his hand and began dancing with him. Will just began laughing at her and began dancing with her. Spinning her around and watching her spin around as the rain soaked her laughing the entire time. In the end they just ended up falling on the wet sand stuffed? Still laughing. As their laughter died off Emma they both began to feel the cold.

"Ok, it is now time to go inside. I'm starting to get cold" Emma said sitting up

"I agree" Will stood up and offered Emma his hand to pull her up. When they touched they still got the tingly feeling.

They ran off the beach to the blacksmiths, laughing again as they slipped on the muddy ground. When they got to the Will's place he opened the door and they both jumped through very quickly.

"Wait here Miss Emma, I shall get you a towel" (Not sure if they had towels or not) Will walked down the stairs and into a small room at the end of the room

"Thankyou" Emma called out behind him

Emma walked around the blacksmiths looking at all the tools and patting the grey donkey in the room finally she came upon Will's swords. Emma ran her fingers across the top of a few before picking up one with a blue and gold handle. Emma began to practice the few things she had learnt in the fencing PE class which was …not much, but she tried anyway.

While she was concentrating on her hand and leg positions Will walked out with a towel in his hand and became alarmed when he saw Emma with a sword in her hand.

"Miss Emma, what are you doing?" He exclaimed so shock he was stuck in place. Emma jumped so high she dropped the sword. Raising her hand to her chest she replied "Will, don't do that you scared me" Emma bent down picking up the sword "Did you make this? It's very good"

"Thankyou Emma" Will walked over to her and exchanged the sword in the hand for the towel in his "But you shouldn't be playing with this its dangerous" He said as he put the sword back in it's place.

"I was not playing with it. I was practicing some of the stuff I know" Emma suddenly came up with a brilliant idea in her mind "Hey Will, do you think you could teach me to handle a sword?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

Will's face dropped "Of course not Miss Emma, fighting is for the men. I shall walk you home"

"Excuse me?" Emma was appalled "So you think just because I'm a woman I shouldn't be able to defend myself and if that's the way you feel I don't need you to walk me home I can go myself" Emma was so angry she began to rush towards the door

"Emma wait. I'm sorry I have offended you but I can not teach you to fight it is wrong"

"It's not wrong Will, if you so worried you don't have to tell anyone. But I want to be able to defend myself. Please Will" Emma added beginning to calm down.

Will finally agreed to teach her to handle a sword after a lot of pleading and pouting from Emma

"Ok Will, I will allow you to walk me home, if you insist" Emma said with a triumphant look on her face

"As you wish Miss Emma" Will replied disappearing into the back room again then quickly popping his head around the door frame "Don't touch anything" he added with a smirk, then disappearing behind the door again. He reappeared with a jacket in his hand and then placed it around her shoulders. Creating a perfect moment.

"Thankyou Will" Emma said catching Will's gaze.

"You're Welcome" Will let go of the jacket lead Emma to the door

"You know Will, I think I can brave it by myself. Thankyou for the offer though" Emma told him

"Are you sure Miss Emma? I must insist I walk you there"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, Thankyou for today I had a good time. And it's just Emma" she reminded him with a smile on her face

"If you insist, Emma"

"Thankyou" the triumphant smile and found it's way back on to her face

"Goodnight, Will" Emma did a small curtsy and began to walk out the door Will was holding open for her "Goodnight Emma" he replied softly.

Emma turned around and gave him a soft smile, then walked slowly back towards the house with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

AN: Ok now be kind and Review. The next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
